20 de Agosto
by Lady Potentia
Summary: Alecto Carrow tiene una cita anual a la que no puede faltar. Cada año, un 20 de Agosto, debe reunirse con el hombre que la abandonó rompiéndole el corazón. ¿Será, esta vez, capaz de decir todo lo que tiene en mente o sus heridas abiertas le impedirán reunir el coraje? (Alecto CarrowXWilkes[No es un OC])


¡Hola otra vez!, hace mucho tiempo que no me dejo caer por aquí y lo lamento mucho. A quienes seguían mis historias... ¡sepan que planeo retomarlas! Y, aunque todavía no se cuando, tengo la esperanza de que sea pronto. Muy pronto. Esta es una historia corta que pertenece a otro fanfic que está en proceso. (No está aquí subido, hmn). Alecto y Amycus aparecen allí como personajes secundarios pero han gustado tanto que les hice su pequeña historia. Para mí, los Carrow son mellizos. (He ahí el por qué de su 'extraña' conexión) No planeo adelantarles mucho; así que solo lo de siempre. Los personajes, hechizos y todo lo que puedan reconocer _**no me pertenece a mí.**_ Sino a _ **J.K Rowling**_ y al mundo de _**Harry Potter.**_

 _Este escrito es de hace un año, y no he hecho ninguna corrección así que... ¡Desde ya pido disculpas por los errores!_ _Perdón por la larga introducción, pero bueno, ojalá y lo disfruten._

* * *

 ** _20 DE AGOSTO_**

* * *

Alecto pasa sus manos por encima de aquella cajita de cuero que guarda recelosamente en la última gaveta del tocador de su habitación. La mantiene lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que se encuentra allí, a resguardo, pero también a la distancia adecuada para evitar que pueda quemarla. Para que sus llamas no la consuman hasta reducirla a cenizas. Para que todo su ser no sea absorbido y subyugado por ella. Porque antes de ser lo que fue cuando el contenido de aquella fuera sellado allí, en primer lugar, fue una de las más letales mortifagos al servicio del señor tenebroso. Antes que una mujer, Alecto era una guerrera. Había cosas que no estaban permitidas para ella, existían otras que eran imposibles... y muchas más que estaban sepultadas. Esa caja formaba parte de todas esas categorías. No estaba permitida. Era imposible. Y estaba sepultada.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
Y sin embargo, aunque no debería, aunque fuese contraproducente... aunque no fuese correcto, Alecto se negaba a deshacerse de ella. No conforme con ello, cada 20 de agosto, como si se tratase de una necesidad física, se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana e iba directamente a entregarse, sin remedio, al pasado que le pertenecía a ambos. Abría la caja y acariciaba el guardapelo que él le había dado hacía ya tantos, tantos años. _**«Tengo algo para ti... ten.»**_ Había susurrado aquella noche, mientras colocaba el artefacto sobre la palma extendida de la rubia. Sus ojos se perdían en los de ella, y ella —aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta— también se perdía en los suyos. _**«Sabes que no me gusta utilizar cosas como esas.»**_ Había respondido ella, con tanta frialdad que cada vez que lo recuerda no puede hacer otra cosa que maldecirse a sí misma. **_«Quiero que lo conserves, Alecto.»_** Y ella ni siquiera se había dignado a responderle, porque le pareció más interesante deslizar sus dedos por encima de la serpiente que aquél pequeño obsequio tenía grabada sobre la tapa.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
Tal como aquél día, la serpiente cobró vida bajo el toque de sus dedos. Alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de ojos verdes, en aquél entonces perezosa y hoy, y cada año desde que él se hubo marchado, llena de reproche. Alecto la observa fijamente, enfrentándola con dignidad… aunque también se culpa por la forma en la que acabaron las cosas, también cree que pudo haber actuado diferente, que pudo haberle mantenido con ella. Y aunque su mirada la queme tanto como la última conversación que mantuvo con él, Alecto no aparta la vista. Porque después de tantos años de repetir el mismo ritual, sabe a la perfección que no importa cuánto llegue a dolerle. No va a morirse de pena. _**—No importa cuánto me lo recrimines, él no volverá.**_ —Responde con todo el desprecio del que es capaz, y aunque así lo parezca no le habla al guardapelo… sino a sí misma.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
Toma aquella reliquia entre sus manos y el peso de la misma le hace tomar una honda bocada de aire. _**«¿Puedes prometerme algo?»**_ había preguntado él mientras apoyaba los labios en el hombro descubierto de aquella frívola rubia y ella, apartando los ojos de la carta que leía se había quedado mirándole expectante. Pero él no había pronunciado palabra alguna, porque estaba esperando por ella. Siempre esperaba por ella y aunque no recibiese nada a cambio... era feliz. _**«Depende de lo que quieras pedirme.»**_ Y él, como el rey de los idiotas, había sonreído. _ **«Mantenlo siempre contigo... pero no lo abras hasta que regrese.»**_ La emoción brilló en sus ojos azules, como si no fuese más que un crío. Alecto recordaba haber puesto los ojos en blanco. _**«Qué tontería, Wilkes.»**_ Y entonces él hizo algo extraño, algo que nunca antes había hecho. No de forma tan directa, al menos. Insistió. _**«Alecto… mírame.»**_ había colocado el dedo índice debajo del rostro de ella y le había hecho mirarle, porque para entonces la rubia había vuelto la atención a su carta. _**«Por favor, dímelo… ¿lo harás?»**_  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
Alecto observó las cartas que decoraban el fondo de su caja de pandora. Todas ellas tenían el mismo remitente y conservaban, aún, un tenue rastro del perfume que él solía usar en aquella época. Había decidido conservarlas con magia, y la única razón por la que el color amarillento —que delataba el paso del tiempo sobre ellas— era claramente visible… era porque le gustaba esa tonalidad de amarillo. A él también le gustaba, tanto como el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pesadas botas o el color amoratado que tomaban sus puños siempre que golpeaba a alguien. Ella no las abrió, había dejado de hacerlo desde aquellas terribles primeras noches, en las que aún se negaba aceptar que él la había abandonado y que jamás volvería. Solo las acarició con la mano y cerró los ojos, apartando de sí misma la necesidad de volver a ver su letra. _**«¿Alecto?»**_ Él siguió insistiendo hasta que ella, tras un suspiro de fastidio total, había accedido a seguirle el juego _ **«Qué molesto eres, Angus. Lo haré.»**_ Pero había mentido, el que aquél guardapelo permaneciese siempre encerrado bajo hechizos y conjuros era la prueba de que ella había faltado a su palabra.

Alecto, apartó violentamente la mirada de la caja, como si los ojos de aquella maldita serpiente la atravesaran. La dejó sobre la cama completamente repugnada por lo que la hacía sentir, ya no era capaz ni siquiera de tocarla. Porque los recuerdos estaban a punto de ahogarla y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Pronto dejó de respirar y tuvo que ponerse de pie, para no acabar hundiéndose en la miseria. _**—Prepárenme el baño.**_ —Ordenó mientras caminaba, a paso rápido, en dirección a la cómoda. Allí apoyó ambas manos y miró su propio rostro envejecido y agrietado. _**«Si las cosas siguen yendo tan bien como ahora, tal vez podamos tomarnos un par de días para nosotros.»**_ Alecto había enarcado las cejas al oírle y una sonrisa de mofa pura se le había instalado en los labios. Apartarse de su señor cuando todo iba tan bien no le pareció una buena idea. _**«¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Ni lo sueñes.»**_ La Alecto del presente cerró los ojos, tal vez… si hubiese tomado una decisión diferente, él no habría decidido dejarla.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
En cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada desprendió un peligroso brillo que vaticinaba destrucción. Soltó un gruñido feroz, mientras barría todos los frascos de su cómoda y los echaba al suelo. _ **«¿Alecto, me amas?»**_ Se separó del espejo, dándose la espalda a sí misma y encaró al elfo favorito de su mellizo. Solo esto la hizo abstenerse de rebanarle el cuello en ese mismísimo instante. _**—¿Qué quieres?**_ —El elfo tembló de pies a cabeza mientras se frotaba las nudosas manos. _ **—El ba… El ba… El baño está…**_ —Alecto le dio un empujón con el reverso de la mano y se encaminó hacia la tina. Dejó caer sus ropas al suelo y se hundió entera en la enorme tina de piedra. Cerró los ojos bajo el agua, entregándose a ella para que la purificara. Para que borrase sus errores y ocultase sus heridas. _**«¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme eso a mí, maldito animal!? ¡A mí! ¡Eres peor que un maldito y asqueroso saco de estiércol inmundo! ¡Eres como un asqueroso muggle! ¡Maldito, maldito mil veces, maldito!»**_ La joven Alecto había transfigurado su varita en un pequeño látigo y al azotarlo contra el aire, había hecho que le impactase a él justo en la mejilla. En sus ojos azules ella vio grabado el dolor, la humillación y la rabia. _**«¿Podrías calmarte y escucharme? Solo. Un. Minuto.»**_ Pero ella no quiso oírle, no tuvo intención de escucharle y, en la mínima oportunidad que encontró, se deshizo de su agarre y le dio la espalda.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
Pero él había sido más terco, más de lo que ella hubiese esperado, y haciendo uso de una fuerza que nunca antes había visto y que después solo presenciaría unas cuantas veces. La giró hacia él y esposó, con sus propias manos, las muñecas de ella contra una de las paredes. _**«¿Puedes dejar de actuar como una mocosa dos segundos?»**_ Pero ella estaba furibunda, demasiado como para oír razones. _**«Alec- ¡Maldita sea!, ¿te volviste loca?»**_ Sin contemplación alguna, ella le había escupido el rostro. Él había sido lo suficientemente listo como para usar el peso de su propio cuerpo para inhabilitarla, pero había olvidado que ella no era el tipo de mujer a la que se podía doblegar. Era indomable y salvaje, lo había sido desde niña y lo sería hasta el día de su muerte. Nadie había podido cambiarlo, ni siquiera él. _**«¿Te gusta, Wilkes?»**_ Él tensó la mandíbula antes de mostrarle una sonrisa cruel. _**«¿A decir verdad? Me encanta.»**_ Alecto nunca olvidará ese momento, el primero —y el último— en el que él acercaría sus labios a los de ella. No para transmitirle el significado del universo con un beso… sino para humillarla.

La rubia sale de la tina porque sus pulmones reclamaban el aire que ella, por el puro placer de castigarse a sí misma, les ha robado. Se echa el cabello, brillante y lacio, hacia atrás mientras recarga el mentón en el borde de su tina de roca. _**«¡Detente! ¡MALDITO SEAS!»**_ Pero él no se hubo detenido, apoyó los labios contra los de ella aunque lo hubo maldecido. Aunque lo hubo mordido en rechazo y aunque hubo luchado como una fiera. _ **«¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?»**_ Preguntó con dulzura, como si aquél beso robado le hubiese devuelto a la realidad. Como si pudiese conformarse con solo humillarla, como si hubiese decidido que era suficiente. Que volvería a ser él mismo. _**«Voy a arrancarte la maldita boca y se la daré de comer a los cerdos. No sin antes arrastrarlas por las letrinas de Snape, maldito gusano.»**_ Él reprimió la risa, Alecto aún recuerda la furia que la embargó al verle reírse. Y hoy, mientras fijaba la vista en la puerta de su oscuro baño, extrañaba con locura la forma en que sus labios, sonrosados y carnosos, se contorsionaban ligeramente antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Era siempre el mismo ritual. Él, con sus caídos ojos cristalinos —demasiado claros y frívolos, como el mismísimo hielo— miraba fijamente hacia un punto, y se mordía siempre los labios. Y cuando esta —su estúpida sonrisa— por fin surgía, siempre amplia, tan amplia y perfecta que algunas veces lograba asquearla, en su rostro se formaba el más ridículo de todos los hoyuelos. Odiaba su rostro expresivo, tanto como odiaba —ahora mismo— el echar de menos hasta sus ridículos pómulos.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
 _ **«Ni siquiera eso suena tan mal si puedo besarte de nuevo.»**_ Se había mordido los labios, Alecto siempre recordaría esa maldita costumbre y lo mucho que a ella le costaba apartar la vista de ellos cuando lo hacía. Y aprovechándose de su debilidad, la había besado. Esa vez, ahora estaba completamente segura, no porque quisiera hacerla enfadar sino porque lo deseaba de veras. _**«¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo? Me traicionaste, Angus… confié en ti y me traicionaste. ¿Cómo…? Me asqueas.»**_ Y él hubo comprado su perdón con besos, mil besos y caricias. _**«No lo hice. Nunca lo haría.»**_ Pero sí lo había hecho, se había ofrecido a acompañar a Amycus a una misión en lugar de ella y había permitido que le hirieran. No iba a perdonárselo nunca, eso pensó esa noche. Pero finalmente, acabó cediendo. _**«¿Qué es un maldito sectum en el brazo para un hombre como él, Alecto? No es un niño. Tienes que dejar de protegerlo… no me mires así. Tú lo sabes, no pude evitarlo. De haber podido lo habría hecho. No me hables así. No me odies. Mírame, te lo ruego.»**_  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
Alecto se levantó, completamente desnuda, y caminó hacia su habitación. Le importó poco y nada el encharcar el suelo y empapar la cama. Aquello también le traía recuerdos. _**«Una Diosa.»**_ Había dicho él cuando ella, justo como lucía ahora, se había sentado en su regazo y había apoyado la mejilla en su hombro. A él no le importó que la túnica se le mojase. Hundió los dedos en su cabello mojado y besó tiernamente los mechones. _ **«Una muy caprichosa.»**_ Su risa inundó la habitación. Ella cerró los ojos como había hecho aquella vez y se tumbó en el edredón. _ **«Eres un idiota, Oengus. Ya cállate, me fastidias.»**_ ¿La había estrechado o no contra su cuerpo? Alecto solo puede recordar el sentir sus tibios labios sobre la frente. _**«Solo si tú te callas antes, Caer.»**_ Y ella había sonreído, como desde que él la había abandonado, ya no era capaz de hacer. Se puso de pie de un brinco y, tras secarse y vestirse con la varita, bajó con aquél guardapelo oculto en el bolsillo. _ **—¿Dónde está su padre, pequeños?**_ —Preguntó a sus adorables y risueños sobrinos de cinco años, ambos —mellizos como su padre antes que ellos— correteaban a los pies de Alecto mientras ella les miraba. _**«Quiero un varón… y luego una niña. A la mierda la tradición de un único hijo.»**_ Alecto se había atragantado, le había lanzado un jinx para hacerle callar y había seguido comiendo. _**—¿Podrían decirle que la tía Tita volverá tarde esta noche?**_ —Pero lo cierto era que no planeaba volver hasta la mañana siguiente, seguro que él lo sabía. Apretó el guardapelo con fuerza y le sonrió a sus pequeños, porque también eran suyos, un niño primero… y una niña después. Eran suyos también.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
Pero no fue en lo absoluto necesario que Adam y Titania buscasen a Amycus, porque al alzar la mirada Alecto se encontró con su rostro inexpresivo. _**—¿Saldrás, Tita?**_ —Alecto asintió, de forma despreocupada. _**«A veces siento celos de Amycus, ustedes dos… son demasiado cercanos. Tienen un mundo propio al que yo no puedo pertenecer, porque es solo de ustedes.»**_ Sonrió suavemente y le palmeó el hombro a su adorado hermano. —Sí, pero iré primero al invernadero. —Fijó sus ojos en la copa de vídrio que cargaba en una mano y la botella de Firewhiskey que tenía en la otra. _**«¿Se lo cuentan todo? La semana pasada no ha dejado de mirar la mesa de reuniones donde te…»**_ Ella le había palmeado la mano para restarle importancia. _**«No le contaría esas cosas a menos que preguntara y, créeme, él no lo haría. Es más inocente de lo que crees.»**_ _ **—No bebas demasiado. Te hará daño**_. —Le dio la espalda. Habían cosas que no podían compartirse, ni siquiera, con tu otra mitad en la tierra porque era demasiado doloroso y absurdo, aunque una parte de ella sabía… que Amycus estaba enterado de su dolor. _ **«Tu hermano te ama, ¿cómo puedes creer que te odiaría? Pronto se le pasará esa rabieta, Caer mía, ven aquí.»**_ En el invernadero en el que se dedicaba a cultivar las plantas venenosas, carnívoras y asesinas más peligrosas… tenía un rincón secreto de crisantemos de mil colores. _**«¿Qué carajo es esto?»**_ Él la había abrazado por la espalda y había colocado un crisantemo contra los labios de ella. _**«Me sorprende que no sepas lo que es una flor»**_ Y ella la había despedazado con los dientes. Él no pareció contento, le había disgustado. _**«A veces eres realmente difícil, Alecto. ¿Sabes lo que significa?»**_ Ella blanqueó los ojos. _**«No podría interesarme menos.»**_ Cortó tres de ellos: Uno blanco y uno rojo como el de aquél día, eligió otro violeta. Algo extra. Los preservó con magia y los guardó dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y salió de aquél lugar con el semblante sombrío.

Reencontrarse, cada año, con alguien con quien pensaste compartir una vida y, ahora, no siente nada por ti no es la cosa más fácil del mundo. Alecto lo sabe. _**«¿Me amas?»**_ Las manos de un jovial y muy joven Angus Wilkes acunaban el rostro de una muy inmadura Alecto. La Alecto adulta, recuerda aquél efímero trozo de felicidad mientras se encamina hacia su encuentro anual con quien fuera —y sería siempre— el único hombre en su vida. Aunque él no mereciese su amor, aunque él no se preocupase nunca más por ella. _ **«Alecto… si no me lo dices no voy a saberlo. No soy Amycus, así que no puedo leerte la mente… aunque mataría por poder hacerlo.»**_ Sus botas se hunden en la grama y sus manos se tensan mientras el momento se acerca. _**«¡Cómo jodes, Angus! Sí. Lo hago, te amo. ¿Estás contento?»**_ Una sonrisa. Un beso. _**«Mucho.»**_ Y por fin, Alecto se encuentra cara a cara con el presente. Lo mira fijamente y se da cuenta, como cada año, que sigue amándole locamente y que, probablemente, lo hará siempre. _ **«Estoy contento porque yo también te amo.»**_ Se pregunta, ahora, si estando frente a él podrá abrir el maldito guardapelo y ver qué contiene antes de devolvérselo. De tirárselo a la cara y gritarle que ya no lo necesita. Pero no lo hace. No este año, quizás al próximo. Quizás el próximo.  
ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
ᅝᅝᅝ _"El príncipe nunca va a llegar,_

 _todo el mundo lo sabe,_ _y, además, quizá La Bella Durmiente esté muerta."_

ᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝᅝ  
Pero él no es el príncipe de esta historia, ella lo es. Se agacha frente a la lápida de La Bella Durmiente, sabiendo con seguridad que está muerta, que sus dedos han perdido la tibieza y que sus labios jamás volverán a sonreírle. Que su voz es solo un recuerdo, que su boca jamás volverá a encontrarse con la suya. Que sus caminos ya no pueden encontrarse, y que aunque quiera correr de vuelta al inicio… ya no queda nada por hacer. Él se ha ido. Y ella sigue allí, donde él la ha dejado. _**—Ya sé lo que significan**_. —Explica, con voz neutra, mientras deja uno a uno los crisantemos sobre el césped húmedo. _**—El rojo de aquél día… el blanco que vino después y el violeta que yo he decidido añadir por mi cuenta**_. —Tocó la fría piedra negra en la que se encontraba tallado el nombre del hombre al que una vez decidió entregarle todo y acaban, al deslizarse por ella, hundiéndose en la tierra. _**—Aún hoy, Angus… te sigo amando.**_ —Susurra y solo allí, junto a él, libera todas sus ataduras. Se convierte en una niña y se permite llorar… como todos los años. Pero no abrirá el guardapelo, no descubrirá qué secretos custodia aquella serpiente. Jamás sabrá de los planes secretos de Wilkes, ni de sus sueños. Tampoco conseguirá imaginarse cuánto llegó realmente a amarla y hasta qué punto estuvo realmente dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella. _**«…No llores, Alecto, volveré pronto. Rosier, Avery y yo vamos a deshacernos de la basura traidora…»**_ No se cree con el derecho de hacerlo, porque no llegó a tiempo. El príncipe no llegó a tiempo, y, además, La Bella Durmiente no va a despertar porque está muerta.

Muerta. Está muerta. Y algo dentro del príncipe se ha muerto también.

* * *

¡Y ese es el final! Tengo algunas acotaciones finales que hacer: Caer y Oengus son dos dioses de la mitología Celta. En "mi universo" Alecto y Amycus Carrow no son ingleses, sino irlandeses. La razón por la que estos dos se llaman cariñosamente de esa forma... la explicaré en el fanfic más adelante. (O en alguna otra historia corta, quién sabe).

 _ **¿Qué tal un Review?**_ Oh, bueno. Ya se verá luego.

 _ **See ya!~**_ Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
